1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is systems for the detachable mounting and use of portable electronic devices on vehicles. More specifically, the field of this invention is systems for detachably mounting and using portable electronic devices such as radios, CD players, cassette tape players, video cameras, two-way or CB radios, or telephones onto open vehicles such as motorcycles, snowmobiles, personal watercraft, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Many devices have been proposed for assisting in the mounting and use of portable electronic devices on vehicles such as motorcycles which may not be initially equipped by the manufacturer with certain portable electronic devices. The device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,779 to Eggert et al. is exemplary. The device in the Eggert patent employs a soft-sided bag or box to hold a portable radio and speakers on a motorcycle. The Eggert device suffers, however, from several substantial drawbacks. For one, the speakers on the Eggert device do not enjoy any degree of adjustability relative to the rest of the bag or box. The Eggert device is not as easily detachable and attachable to the motorcycle as would be desired. Further, the Eggert device is not very securely mounted on the motorcycle. Because of the way it is mounted, it is possible for the bag or box to slide to either side of the motorcycle""s fuel tank. Also, the Eggert device and some of the other proposed devices in the prior art are not as easily adapted, as would be desirable, to carry portable electronic devices of different sizes and configurations.
Neither the Eggert patent nor any of the other prior art disclosures show a universal accessory mounting bar for assisting in the mounting of small portable electronic devices to vehicles. Also, neither the Eggert patent nor any of the other prior art disclosures show a convenient method for powering portable electronic devices mounted to vehicles such as motorcycles.
One embodiment of the invention is a portable electronic device (PED) detachable mounting system for detachably mounting a PED to one of a motorcycle, a snowmobile, a personal watercraft, a personal three- or four-wheeled off-road vehicle, or other similar vehicle. The PED detachable mounting system comprises a PED cabinet comprising a weatherproofed, protective outer shell, a PED enclosed within the outer shell such that the PED is rendered weatherproof thereby, and at least one speaker adjustably mounted to the outer shell such that the direction of sound emittance from the at least one speaker can be adjusted to a plurality of positions while the at least one speaker remains mounted to the outer shell. The PED detachable mounting system also comprises a harness system adapted to detachably secure the PED cabinet to a vehicle selected from the group consisting of a motorcycle, a snowmobile, a personal watercraft, a personal three- or four-wheeled off-road vehicle, or other similar vehicle.
Another embodiment of the invention is a mounting system for detachably mounting a portable electronic device (PED) to a vehicle comprising a PED cabinet comprising a weatherproofed, protective outer shell, and a PED enclosed within the outer shell such that the PED is rendered weatherproof thereby. The mounting system also comprises a harness pad adapted to detachably mount the PED cabinet to the harness pad, and an anchor system comprising a first anchor strap adapted to be secured to a first position on a vehicle, the first anchor strap being further adapted to be releasably secured to the harness pad, and a second anchor strap adapted to be secured to a second position on the vehicle, the second anchor strap being further adapted to be releasably secured to the harness pad, wherein the PED cabinet may be detached from the vehicle leaving only the harness pad and the anchor system attached to the vehicle, and the PED cabinet and the harness pad can be detached together from the vehicle leaving only the anchor system attached to the vehicle.
Another embodiment of the invention is a mounting system for securing a portable electronic device (PED) to a vehicle comprising a PED cabinet comprising a weatherproofed, protective outer shell, and a PED enclosed within the outer shell such that the PED is rendered weatherproof thereby. The mounting system also comprises a harness system comprising a harness base adapted to be releasably secured to a vehicle, a bottom surface of the outer shell lying on the base, and a first strap attached to the harness base, the first strap passing over a top surface of the outer shell which is opposite the bottom surface thereof such that when the PED cabinet is mounted to the harness base the first strap holds the PED cabinet on the harness base.
Another embodiment of the invention is a combination of a motorcycle and an accessory mounting bar having at least one power outlet attached thereto, the combination comprising a motorcycle, a bar having an adjustable length, the bar comprising a first end mounted to the motorcycle, and a second end mounted to the motorcycle, and at least one power outlet mounted to the bar, the power outlet being connected to an electrical power system of the motorcycle.
Another embodiment of the invention is a method of utilizing portable electronic devices (PEDs) on a motorcycle comprising the steps of attaching an accessory bar to a motorcycle, attaching an outlet to the accessory bar, electrically connecting the outlet to an electrical system of the motorcycle, and electrically connecting a PED to the outlet to provide power to the PED.